Unexpected
by DanceoftheOompaLoompas
Summary: When Harry Potter rids the world of Voldemort, he dies trying to protect his friends. Ginny thinks she'll never be happy again till the person she least expects, walks into her life...


AN: This is my first story so R&R!

Prologue

It was a chilly August morning. Ginny Weasley got out of her little blue car and stuck her keys in her purse, taking out a handkerchief and wiping her eyes before heading over to where Neville stood silently. As she walked over, she tried to put on a happy face but seeing Neville's grave look just broke her heart and another tear silently made it's way down her face.

She went to stand next to Neville and put a hand on his shoulder before he pulled her into a hug. She was shocked for a second but finally let loose and hugged him back. They stood in each other's arm for a few more minutes before Ginny pulled away and gave Neville her handkerchief. He gave her a small smile in gratitude before blowing his nose.

He pocketed the handkerchief and turned back to look at her and noticed she'd been staring at the ring for a while. Not crying like she used to. Just… staring… He watched her closely and noticed every once in a while she'd twist the ring around her finger or slide it off and on and then, he'd noticed, she'd get a sad look on her face before breaking out into a small smile. A tear rolled down her cheek and Neville quickly brushed it away as Ron and Hermione walked slowly over to Ginny and Neville.

Ron had his arm around Hermione in a friendly sort of way as if to let her know everything would be alright. That this was the only way. That he did what he did and it was what had to be done. He died to save _us…_

Ron gave Neville a pat on the back and a small smile. He whispered something in Neville's ear causing Neville to look up at him and give him a small smile. After that, Ron looked down at Ginny who was playing with her ring again before pulling her head up to look at him and pull her into a huge hug. At first, she thought she was going to cry hearing Ron's muffled tears in her long black jacket but she kept herself together.

_Is it wrong of me _not _to cry? I mean, this is his funeral… Why am I not crying? Somehow, not crying seems like the only thing to do…_ thought Ginny as she buried her head in Ron's shoulder and held on tight. Whether or not it was right, she felt she needed to be strong. If not for Ron and Hermione and Neville, then for herself… for Harry…

BBB

After the service, they all headed outside. Just close friends and family were allowed to the service but once they got outside, there must have been hundreds of people all waiting. They all wanted to pay their gratitude. She didn't think she couldn't see one tear stained face out in the crowd. She heard a voice wailing and someone else shouting out 'Long Live Harry Potter!' and she even heard an 'I love you Harry! I'll miss you!'

She scrunched up her face but continued walking with her Mum (who was in tears bawling like there was no tomorrow) and her Father (who was trying his best to keep Molly in line) to the place where the burial was going to be held. Ginny still had not shed a tear and was not about too until she finally got to the site… His coffin was lying there… closed… dirt being tossed on top of it… She was hoping that at any minute, Harry would pop out and say, 'Surprise!' and everyone would have a laugh and they could all go back to The Burrow for some tea and him and Ginny could talk about their Wedding arrangements. But dirt was still being tossed on top of the coffin till it was completely covered and everyone was heading back to their cars or apparating off until all but Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were left.

Ron, Hermione and Neville were chatting tonelessly in a corner, occasionally sneaking a glance or two at Ginny who was sitting in the bench next to the grave, staring…

"Gin? Are you ready to go?" asked Ron causing Ginny to jump out of her seat.

Ginny looked at Neville who gave her a weak smile then back to Ron who looked at her giving her a forced smile. "Yea Ron, Let's get out of here…" She snuck one last glance at Harry's grave before setting down a single pink lily flower and walking to her car… lilies were his favorite…

BBB

So what didya think? This chapter may have been a bit confusing… Idk… But if it was, I promise I'll explain most of it in the next few chapters! This is my first story so R&R and feel free to flame. If I do something wrong, I wanna know! No romance yet… there might not be any till the late later chapters so sorry. Thankya! bows


End file.
